Making Up
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: A bit of birthday smut for my dear, sweet Frida. In which Kurt and Blaine are as stubborn as each other.


This is a bit of birthday smut for my very bestest friend, Frida. I hope it's to your liking, dear.

And to anyone else who reads this, reviews would be just peachy.

I think it's pretty obvious by now that I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Making Up<strong>

Blaine and I are just as stubborn as each other, so when we fight it can go on for ages. But this had to be a record for us; two whole weeks of stony silence, of pointedly ignoring each other and sitting at opposite ends of the choir room. He was jealous of me making friends with Karofsky. I was jealous of him letting that jerk, Sebastian, come on to him when I was standing _right there_. He couldn't trust me around Karofsky because he knew how he felt about me. I couldn't trust him anywhere near Sebastian because I knew how much that douche wanted him. All that jealously and mistrust ended up in two weeks of us hating each other.

Rachel tried to get me and Blaine to talk to each other. She tried and she failed.

"Come on, Kurt," she insisted during Glee Club. "You and Blaine love each other. You're made for each other. You said being with him was like_ Broadway_ love. Surely you can work this out, right?"

I gave her a look of distain. "I'll start talking to him when he admits that he's wrong."

She huffed and went over to the other side of the choir room and sat next to Blaine, probably telling him exactly the same thing. When he replied she huffed again, rolled her eyes and went to go sit disappointedly next to Finn. But she still continued to pester the both of us during those two weeks, even though we were both just as stubborn as each other.

On the Saturday at the end of the two weeks of silence, Rachel invited herself to my house. I immediately regretted letting her in once she started prattling on about just how stupid Blaine and I were being for keeping this fight up for so long.

"Did you come all the way here just to tell me this?" I asked.

"Well, you weren't replying to any of my texts," she said. "Or my Facebook messages, or my Twitter mentions, or anything. So instead I decided on a different course of action."

"What, annoying the crap out of me face to face?" I said monotonously.

She smiled at me in a worrying way. "Not quite."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. No one else was home, but Rachel rushed to answer the door before I could. She came back dragging someone by their arm, and I swear I could have thrown something when I saw who it was.

"What the hell is _he _doing here?" I said angrily.

"I invited him," said Rachel happily, still clinging to my unwanted visitor's arm. "And I must say, Blaine, I'm pleasantly surprised that you came."

"I only did because you practically spammed me with texts," he said, ignoring me. "And you said that he was ready to admit he was in the wrong."

I scoffed loudly, making him finally acknowledge me. "Oh, _please. _If anyone is in the wrong here, it's you."

"Oh, screw this," he sneered. "I'm leaving."

But Rachel clung onto his arm, pulling him back into the room. "You're not going anywhere, Blaine!"

"Well, I'm not staying here," he said, glaring at the wall.

"Yes, you are!" she said firmly. "You two are going to work this out, and I don't care how much you think you hate each other, you are going to talk!"

She shoved Blaine with surprising force into the living room, and I took a meaningful step away from him.

"Stop being so darn stubborn and work this out!" she said seriously, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. I heard the front door slam.

We stood in an awkward silence, glaring in opposite directions, neither of us wanting to be the first to speak. Okay, so I'd missed him like hell in the past two weeks, but I didn't want him to know that. I sat down on the couch, crossing my arms and legs and glaring at the wall. He was the one that finally broke the silence, as he sat down next to me.

"You are so stubborn, Kurt."

I rolled my eyes, but I didn't say anything.

"Do you honestly think that Sebastian flirting with me is really as bad as you getting cosy with the guy that hurt you and stole your boy-kiss virginity?"

I didn't answer and I didn't look at him, even when I heard him shift a little closer to me.

"It's not like I even _like_ Sebastian. The guy is a tool."

"Absolutely," I said before I could stop myself. "The biggest tool I have ever met in my entire life."

"Exactly," he said. "He's a jackass. He knows I'm with you and he flirts with me anyway. I think he gets off on the idea of breaking us up. He's just an arrogant little creep. I don't even like being near him, but he's so damn persistent."

I was still glaring at the wall, imagining punching Sebastian in face. Repeatedly. I knew Blaine would never want to be involved with such an asshole, but I didn't say anything.

"But do you really think Karofsky doesn't want to break us up either? Do you really think he wants to be just friends with you?"

Finally I turned to look at him. Damn him for being so gorgeous.

"For your information, Blaine, he's told me several times that he isn't into me in that way. He asked if you knew any guys back at Dalton that we could possibly set him up with, but you were too busy being an ass to listen to me."

Blaine's eyes widened. I could tell he knew I was right, and I could tell that he didn't want to admit it. I went back to staring in the opposite direction, even when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I guess we've both been kind of stupid."

"So you're admitting you were wrong?"

"I'm admitting that we were both wrong."

I glared at him, but looking into his eyes just made me give on my stubbornness. "Fine, we were both wrong."

He smiled and shifted closer to me, his arm snaking around my waist.

"It is impossible to stay mad at you," I said, smiling in spite of myself.

He chuckled. "So are you. But we did a pretty good job of trying. I think two weeks has got to be a new record."

We both laughed, relaxing into each other. I uncrossed my legs and resting my hand on his thigh.

"I missed you, Blaine."

He kissed me on the cheek. "I missed you too."

We kissed each other softly, smiling into it. I wasn't sure how I'd managed to survive two weeks without Blaine, without his kisses and his hand stroking my cheek. Two weeks was far too long to be away from him. Our kiss escalated quickly, turning from sweet and slow to fierce and desperate. We pulled at each other's clothes, tongues exploring each other's mouths, and soon I was lying on my back on the couch with him on top of me. We moaned into each other's mouths as he grinded on me, rutting his hips against my thigh. I untucked his shirt from his pants and let my hands roam over his lower back, slipping teasingly under his waistband. The bulge in his jeans was rubbing against my hip.

"I love you, Kurt," he whispered against my lips.

"I... I love you too," I said breathlessly.

Our kissing was wet and messy and needy, only breaking when I lifted his shirt over his head. I sat up so he could unbutton my shirt and slip it off my shoulders, before his lips travelled down my jaw and to that sensitive spot between my neck and my shoulder. I moaned and arched my back as he sucked on my skin, my fingers playing with his nipples before going down to his waist, unbuckling his belt. I quickly unzipped his pants and let my hand delve inside, rubbing his hard on through the material of his boxers.

I heard and felt him growl deeply into my mouth, before he sat up so he could unzip my jeans and pulled them off completely, along with my underwear, throwing them aside. He took a second to take in my whole form, licking his lips as he saw how hard my cock was. I was already leaking.

"You are so beautiful, Kurt."

"And I'm all yours."

He smirked as he lowered his head. "All mine."

I gasped as he lapped up my pre-come, sucking gently on the head of my cock before relaxing his throat and taking all of my length in his mouth, until his nose was buried in my light, neatly trimmed pubic hair. He stayed like that for a second, humming around me and making me shiver, before he started swirling his tongue and slowly bobbing his head.

"Oh God, Blaine..."

He moved faster, sucking hard and moaning around me. Then that wonderful mouth moved lower, tonguing my balls and gently rimming my asshole. Oh my God, he really was fucking incredible. How the hell had I survived for two whole weeks without him?

He raised his head and sucked on his two fingers, before very slowly pushing one into my opening. He kissed my inner thighs to relax me, but it hurt so much more than usual without proper lube. Soon my muscles relaxed and he was able to push his finger in all the way up to the knuckle, moving it slowly in and out and twisting it. I hissed in pain and pleasure as he pushed a second finger into me, thrusting faster, curling them to touch my prostate. I was falling apart, writhing on the couch crying out when he added a third finger and thrust them into me even faster and harder. Holy shit.

"Ready for me, sweetheart?"

Words failed me, so all I did was nod. I couldn't help but whimper in disappointment from the loss once he removed his fingers. I sat up a little bit to watch as he pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees, licked his hand and slick his hard, beautiful cock up with his pre-come and saliva. I spread my legs for him, which was kind of awkward on the couch, and he positioned himself on top of me, the head of his dripping cock nudging my hole before he very slowly pushed his way inside me. It hurt so much without proper lube, but he stopped every now and again to let me adjust, kissing my neck until he was balls-deep inside me.

We stayed that way for a second, just holding each other as I got used to his length and girth filling me so perfectly. I could tell from his deep breaths as he nuzzled my neck that he was trying not to come straight away, which was always rather gratifying. Finally he started to move, slow and cautious at first, clearly trying not to hurt me. But I wasn't in the mood for gentleness right now.

"Faster... please... more..."

He caught my lips in a deep, hard kiss, hooking his hands around my thighs and thrusting hard into me. I cried out against his lips as the pain mingled with pleasure, and I begged him for more, which he gave with enthusiasm. He slammed into me harder and faster, the both of us moaning loudly, my sweaty skin sticking to the leather couch.

"Fuck me, Blaine... fuck me... ahh... don't stop... mmm... more..."

"Ohh... oh, Kurt... so good... I love you... so, so much..."

Suddenly he moved us, sitting down with me straddling him and his cock still deep inside me. He thrust upwards into me as I bounced up and down on his length, throwing my head back as he sucked on one of my sensitive nipples and pinched the other with his thumb and finger. I dragged my fingers through his perfectly gelled hair – I always loved messing up those neat curls – and pulled his head back so I could kiss him, fierce and needy. His hand was around my cock, stroking in time with our erratic thrusting. I was so close, so fucking close I couldn't stand it.

I was lost in this, in him and his gorgeous cock hitting that sweet spot inside me and his hand around my shaft and his tongue in my mouth. It was all so perfect and wonderful and mind-blowing and fucking _epic_. I didn't want it to end but I could feel the pressure pooling in my stomach, that tidal wave about to crash over me, and I could tell from his frantic thrusting and moaning that he was close too. His cock was twitching inside me and soon he was coming, erupting in my ass, throwing his head back and letting out a long, high cry. It was only seconds later that I was coming too, practically screaming as my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks and I spurted in his hand and all over his stomach. We held each other as we came down from the high, my head against his shoulder. I kissed his neck, tasting his salty sweat and breathing in his musty smell, and he sucked my come off his fingers before the both of us inexplicably started to laugh. I'd already forgotten what we'd even been fighting about.

At Glee Club on Monday Blaine and I sat next to each other in the back row as usual, hand in hand and perfectly content. When Rachel walked in she noticed us and grinned, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"You're welcome, guys," she chimed.

I shook my head and Blaine chuckled. Neither of us planned on ever admitting that she was right. Blaine and I were just as stubborn as each other.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.<br>And especially you, Frida. Happy Birthday, my love.

xxx


End file.
